The present invention generally relates to a holder for a beverage container.
These types of holders are generally known. Typically, these holders are provided in construction in a motor vehicle or a means of travel. Holders with an extension are known, which are movably guided out of a displaced base position into an extended use position and back into the base position. In the base position, the extension, for example, is lowered into a housing, which connects in a common manner with a dashboard or the like of a motor vehicle. In the extended use position, the extension extends into a passenger chamber and is thereby accessible. The extension of the known holder commonly has one or more placement openings for placement of a beverage container, such as, for example, a beverage can or a cup.
The present invention is based on resolving the problem of creating this type of holder for additional possible uses.
This problem is resolved by the holder of the present invention, which has two extensions, which are adjustable selectively from a displaced base position in a housing into a use position extended out of the housing. At least one of the extensions is formed as a holder for a beverage container, while the other extension can have composition elements for a different use purpose. The invention makes possible, therefore, the space-saving use of the space either for two different holder types for different beverage containers or for a beverage container in combination with another use possibility.
For moving from the base into the use position and back again, the extension can have a swiveling or pivoting bearing, with which it is pivotally moveable about 90xc2x0, for example, from the base position into the use position and back again. A form of the invention contemplates a slide guide for the extensions, with which the extension is adjustably driven in a drawer-like manner into the extended use position and back into the base position.
A particularly advantageous combination is provided in a further form of the invention, in which the additional extension of the holder has a champagne glass holder. In this manner, a stabile holder possibility for a champagne glass is achieved, which based on the shape of champagne glasses, is not possible with typical holders, which commonly have a cylindrical recess as the placement opening for placing a beverage container. The extension of the inventive holder can have two or more champagne glass holders.
The champagne glass holder of the inventive holder, in one embodiment of the present invention, has a vertically movable positioning element in the extension, on which the champagne glass is positioned with its typically circular-disk shaped foot. The positioning element, for example, can have the shape of a circular disk. In addition, the champagne glass holder has at least one device for holding down the glass, which is movable from a released position into a holding position and from the holding position back into the released position. In the holding position, the holding-down element engages over the foot of the champagne glass position on the positioning element and holds the champagne glass stationary on the positioning element. The champagne glass is held stabile. In the released position, the champagne glass is removable. Preferably, the holder has two, oppositely disposed holding-down devices or three or more holding-down devices spaced from one another in the circumferential direction, and thereby, the champagne glass is held stabile. Between the vertical moveable positioning element and the holding-down device, a mechanical operating connection, for example, exists; that is, the positioning element forms a drive for the holding-down device and moves the holding-down device downwardly under movement of the positioning element into the holding position. Therefore, it is possible to position the champagne glass with its foot on the positioning element and to press the positioning element downward with the champagne glass. By means of downwardly pressing the positioning element, the holding-down element is moved into the holding position, in which the holding-down element engages over the foot of the champagne glass and holds on the positioning element, so that the champagne glass is held stable without tipping. This form of the invention makes possible a simple lifting by hand of the champagne glass holder. The champagne glass is held in a stabile manner through placement on the positioning element and counter pressure without further manipulation.
A further embodiment of the present invention contemplates a placement opening for a champagne bottle in the extension, as well as a support for the champagne bottle, which pivots downwardly upon extending the extension from the base position into the use position. The support that pivots downwardly upon extending the extension enlarges a support height, in which a champagne bottle positioned in the placement openings is supported, in order to hold the champagne bottle in a stabile manner in the placement opening. Through the form of the extension with two champagne glass holders, for example, and a placement opening for the champagne bottle, the inventive holder is suited for holding an open champagne bottle as well as two champagne glasses.